Because We Are Friends
by RavenHX
Summary: Neo Arcadia and Dr. Weil is no more. All people in the world were happy, but they do never forget their hero. The Crimson Knight, Zero. Rated T for blood and any mild language.


**Hello, it's me again. Took me long enough to create another story. But finally, I could create this one. I'm really sorry if this story sucks or goes bad. Oh yeah, for someone who doesn't know about Mythos Zero, you could just google it, okay. Thanks and please enjoy.**

**Hak cipta karakter Megaman Zero dilindungi oleh **

**HAK CIPTA PEMBUATAN CERITA OLEH RAVEN BESERTA TIM EDITOR NIGHT CROW. DILARANG MENGUTIP, MENYALIN, MENGUBAH, MEMPERBANYAK, MENCETAK/PRINT, DAN SEGALA HAL YANG DILUAR KAITANNYA DENGAN MEMBACA CERITA INI. TERIMA KASIH.**

CREDIT TO :

**RAVEN ( LEADER/STORYCREATOR )**

**KAI ( ASSISTANT/Editor )**

**REIKA ( STORY PUBLISHER )**

**RIDAN ( STORY PUBLISHER )**

**ANDI ( ASSISTANT EDITOR )**

**SUGI ( STORY SECURITY )**

**Part 1 : Return to a Peaceful World**

Sudah hampir 5 bulan lamanya setelah rezim Neo Arcadia dan Dr. Weil telah berakhir. Tidak ada lagi perbedaan atau diskriminasi antara Reploid dan manusia. Kali ini mereka hidup bersama, saling membantu satu sama lain. Krisis energi pun sudah berlalu. Berkat system penghemat energy yang diciptakan ilmuwan jenius Dr. Ciel. Sistem itupun dinamai dengan namanya sendiri. C.I.E.L System yang merupakan kepanjangan dari Crystalized Installation for Economic Labour ( Editor : Maaf kepanjangan ini hanya karangan belaka. ). CIEL System ini diaplikasikan ke semua industry yang mempunyai demand atas crystal energy yang tinggi. Dengan system ini, energy yang digunakanpun bias dihemat sampai 90%. Ciel mendapat penghargaan dari pemerintahan yang baru.

Setelah era Neo Arcadia, Resistance Force diubah menjadi National Guardian Forces yang berfungsi sebagai unit komando pertahanan Negara atas Maverick-maverick yang masih tersisa. Satuan ini dikepalai oleh Sage Harpuia. Seperti jabatan yang mereka miliki pada saat era Neo Arcadia, Sage Harpuia bertugas di Angkatan Udara, Fairy Leviathan bertugas di Angkatan Laut, Fighting Fefnir bertugas di Angkatan Darat, sedangkan Hidden Phantom bertugas di Satuan Komando Elit Taktis dan Infiltrator.

Semua warga dunia mungkin merasa bahagia dan senang atas kedamaian ini. Namun, di dalam hati mereka yang paling dalam, mereka menyimpan kesedihan yang amat mendalam. Suatu kehilangan yang amat besar bagi dunia atas meninggalnya sang Reploid Legendaris. Yakni the Crimson Reploid Zero. Semua orang di dunia mengenalnya sebagai pahlawan dunia. Bukan dari kalangan masyarakat dunia saja, bahkan para Four Guardians pun sangat menyesal atas tindakan mereka yang telah berusaha membunuh Zero pada masa Neo Arcadia. Mereka telah menyadari misi dan visi Zero, yaitu menjaga kedamaian dunia danmerebut kembali kebebasan antara reploid dan manusia dari tangan Dr. Weil. Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

Suatu hari, di perpustakaan nasional Republik Arcadia, seorang sejarawan membaca sebuah historiografi yang berisi rekaman tertulis.

Record Media Press on 27 December 2243 : " The Fall of Neo Arcadia "

Berikut rekaman suara Sage Harpuia mewakili The Four Guardians di bekas markas militer Neo Arcadia Area M837S :

" Seandainya Zero masih hidup, saya mungkin bisa berteman dengannya dan bekerja sama dalam menjaga perdamaian dunia. Saya sangat menyesali tindakan saya tempo lalu. Saya terus berusaha untuk membunuh Zero dengan berbagai cara. Merupakan…suatu kehilangan…yang amat besar…bagi saya dan…juga bagi masyarakat dunia. Saya sebagai salah satu dari Four Guardians mengaku telah…bersalah. Dengan penyampaian pidato ini, saya juga meminta pendapat para masyarakat dunia, hukuman apa yang pantas…untuk saya ? Jikapun saya diminta untuk mati di tempat, saya dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Semuanya bebas…berpendapat… "

Sage Harpuia dilaporkan mengakui penyesalannya sambil menangis dan menyerahkan diri kepada Resistance Force tanpa syarat. Namun, setelah penyerahan diri mereka, banyak suara dari warga dunia yang menginginkan mereka tetap hidup. Masyarakat dunia berkata bahwa pahlawan legendaris mereka telah meninggalkan dunia, lantas siapa lagi yang akan memimpin dan menjaga dunia ini.

" Kami, sebagai wakil dari masyarakat dunia menginginkan The Four Guardians untuk kembali bertugas sebagai Satuan Penjaga Perdamaian Dunia. Kami tidak menaruh dendam pada The Four Guardians, kami mengerti bahwa mereka telah digunakan dan dicuci otak oleh Dr. Weil yang biadab. Kami mohon dengan sangat untuk The Four Guardians, siapa yang akan menjaga damai yang kelak akan abadi ini ? "

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, Harpuia langsung menangis. Ia hampir tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya kalau dia masih diminta untuk menjaga perdamaian dunia, setelah bertahun-tahun telah merusak perdamaian dunia. Iapun berhenti menangis dan melihat ke monitor yang menampilkan berbagai tokoh dunia yang mewakili warga dunia. Iapun langsung berkata,

" Saya amat sangat berterima kasih atas semua warga dunia yang telah memaafkan kami. Saya dan Guardians lainnya akan bertugas sebagai penjaga perdamaian dunia. Kami akan melanjutkan usaha Zero untuk menjaga perdamaian dunia ini. Bagaimana dengan kalian Fefnir, Leviathan dan Phantom ? "

" Aku setuju saja, Harpy...ha hah ha… " kata Fefnir sambil tertawa.

" Sebagai bayaran yang telah saya perbuat selama ini, saya dengan senang hati dan tulus akan melindungi manusia dan reploid di muka bumi ini. " Phantom berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" Aku juga setuju, asalkan tidak ada rapat-rapat yang membosankan…hehehe " kata Leviathan.

. . . . . . . . .

Setelah beberapa hari, The Four Guardians dilantik sebagai bagian dari National Guardian Forces.

- End of Record –

Untuk menghormati jasa Zero yang telah meninggal, pemerintah Arcadia membuat sebuah monumen yang mengenang semua jasa Zero yang telah ditempuhnya bertahun-tahun. Monumen ini letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi " Ragnarok Crash Site ". Tempat ini juga sering dikunjungi para ilmuwan, wisatawan, dan para sejarawan di siang hari. Tempat ini terlarang untuk dikunjungi pada malam hari. Menurut laporan yang disampaikan oleh para saksi di lokasi tersebut, sering terlihat sesosok pria yang berambut panjang berwarna kuning dan memakai jubah berwarna coklat yang sudah lapuk. Sosok itu tidak dapat dikenali karena gelapnya area tersebut.

Pemerintah menanggapi hal tersebut sebagai ilusi atau mungkin suatu tindakan iseng seseorang. Beda halnya dengan masyarakat, mereka berpendapat bahwa Zero telah kembali.

**Part 2 : A Journey to the Land of The Death**

Suatu hari, the Four Guardians mendiskusikan rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Zero masih hidup. Rumor ini kian hari makin menyebar. Harpuia memutuskan untuk membentuk tim independen yang dikomando masing-masing Guardian.

National Guardian Forces Main HQ, Arcadia Federation = 20.13 P.M

" Baiklah, tim kita akan berpencar untuk mencari Zero yang dikatakan masih hidup di gua Asylum Arcadiatus yang terletak sekitar 40 mil dari lokasi Ragnarok Crash Site. Kita akan berangkat kesana pada pukul 10.00 pagi tepat. Untuk masing-masing Guardian, diharapkan menyiapkan semua peralatan yang diperlukan. Oh ya, perlu diperhatikan. Tim pengintai udaraku mengatakan bahwa akan ada badai pasir di sektor D-92 yang terletak di antara kota Laevatein dan Asgard-3. Kita akan beristirahat di kota Laevatein guna menunggu badai tersebut hilang secara keseluruhan. Nah, ada pertanyaan dari kalian bertiga ? " kata Harpuia.

Fefnir langsung menunjuk tangannya dan bertanya, " Kenapa tidak pakai kendaraan lapis baja yang tahan gurun pasir itu ? Bukankah sudah dirancang pembuatannya. "

" Kau mungkin benar soal memakai kendaraan tersebut, hanya saja sistem proteksi kendaraan itu memakai bahan bakar lebih dan sangat boros dalam penggunaannya. Bukan itu saja. Selain dari segi performa, kendaraan itu juga tertutup sangat rapat dan untuk membuka pintu saja membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba saja kita diserang Maverick, dan hanya karena tidak bisa membuka pintu, kita mati kutu di kendaraan itu. " jelas Harpuia.

" Kurasa kau benar.. " kata Fefnir sambil mengangguk.

" Bagus. Bagaimana dengan Phantom dan Levi ? "

Phantom hanya mengangguk dan Levi seperti biasa tertidur di kursinya.

" Baiklah, dengan ini rapat telah selesai. Semua Guardian harap mengkoordinir susunan timnya. DISMISS ! " kata Harpuia sambil berdiri menghormat.

Keesokan harinya,

Asylum Arcadiatus Graveyard Cave = 12.31 P.M

" Harus kuakui, tempat ini agak menyeramkan. Apa kamu yakin Zero tinggal disini, Harpy ? " kata Levi.

" Menurut tim investigasi yang kukirim beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka mendeteksi beberapa aktivitas di sini. Lagipula, tempat ini hanya pembuangan bekas reploid yang sudah mati atau menjadi rongsokan. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan di gua ini. "

Setelah menelusuri lorong yang panjang, mereka menemukan 4 cabang terowongan.

" Baiklah, kali ini kita akan berpencar menjadi 4 bagian. Semuanya dimohon menggunakan radio yang telah dipasang di telinga masing-masing. Apapun kejadian atau aktivitas yang mencurigakan, harap lapor ke Guardian yang terkait. Masing-masing tim akan diberi inisial. Helios nama timku, Forte nama tim untuk Fefnir, Lacus untuk nama tim Leviathan, dan Shadow untuk nama tim Phantom. Inisial ini digunakan untuk komunikasi antar radio. Oke semuanya, berpencar ! " perintah Harpuia.

Asylum Arcadiatus Graveyard Cave " Mjollnir " = 15.05 P.M

Tim Lacus yang dikomando oleh Leviathan telah melalui area " Mjollnir ".Tim Lacus hanya terdiri dari 3 manusia dan 2 reploid. Entah kenapa anggota tim Lacus berwajah pucat dan terlihat ketakutan. Leviathan pun menenangkan mereka.

" Kalian tidak perlu takut. Ayo, kita lanjutkan penelusurannya. " kata Leviathan.

" A-aku tidak tahu, Komandan. R-rasanya t-tempat ini menyimpan banyak aura negatif dan juga aku merasakan ada yang mengawasi kami... " kata salah satu anggota tim Lacus.

Leviathan yang sedari tadi juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh mengikuti mereka, hanya saja aura tersebut pernah dikenalinya. Diapun berkata,

" Aku harus mengakui ini, sepertinya ada yang mengawasi kita, entah dimana dia. "

Tak lama kemudian, radio Leviathan berbunyi,

H : " Di sini tim Helios, adakah salah satu dari kalian yang mendeteksi sesuatu ? Mohon direspon. Ganti. "

F : " Aku berada di area Mireno. Tidak ada apapun selain rongsokan reploid yang berbentuk aneh. Ganti. "

P : " Negatif. Area Luminus telah dikonfirmasi bahwa tidak ada indikasi kehidupan yang signifikan, selain kepala dan tangan-tangan reploid yang bergerak kesana-kemari. Ganti. "

Tim H, F, dan L : " HAAHH ? " OoO

P : " ? , Apa ada yang salah ? "

H : " T-tidak. Seandainya mentalku sekuat kamu, Phantom. Ha ha ha "

L : " Kalau aku ada di situ mungkin aku sudah pingsan duluan. "

P : " Hm? Apa kalian menganggapku serius tentang hal ini ? " ( Phantom ternyata sedang mengerjai Guardian yang lain tanpa disadari. )

H, L, dan F : " Iya, memangnya kenapa ? "

P : " Pfffffttttt...hahahahahahaha, kalian mudah sekali ditakuti. Kalau saja memang ada yang seperti itu, aku mungkin sudah lari ketakutan, bwahahahaha ! Kena kalian, huahahaha! "

H : " Ternyata Phantom punya selera humor juga, ya.. Jarang sekali aku melihatnya tertawa. =_=a "

L : " Dasar. "

F : " Apa kau serius pada bagian ' aku mungkin sudah lari ketakutan ' ?

P : " Tidak. "

F : " Oh =_=" "

L : " Ummm, ngomong-ngomong aku merasakan sesuatu mengikutiku di area Mjollnir. B-bisakah kalian kemari ? "

F : " Huahahahaha, lihat si ikan lumba-lumba ternyata ketakutan daritadi, huahahahaha... "

H : " Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Tetaplah di tempat, Levi. "

L : " Uh-hum, cepatlah. Timku sudah merasakan hal yang amat tidak enak. :"( "

P : " Kusarankan semua tim untuk berkumpul di lokasi tim Lacus berada. Aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. "

H : " Oke, dikonfirmasi. Semua unit berkumpul secepatnya ke lokasi Tim Lacus berada. ".

Tim Helios langsung pergi menuju ke tempat dimana Tim Lacus berada. Tanap disadari di belakang mereka, berdiri seseorang tersenyum di balik bebatuan.

" TiBa...sAatNyA...UntUKku...MeMBalAs dEnDm... "

**Part 3 : The Forgotten One****, Hell's Gate Guardian**

Semua tim telah berkumpul di lokasi tim Lacus berada.

" Syukurlah, kalian sudah ada disini. Tapi, anehnya aura itu hilang sekarang. " kata Leviathan.

" Kamu yakin atau kamu memang ingin ditemani, fishy ? Hahaha " Fefnir tertawa sambil mengejek Leviathan.

" Huh! Untuk apa aku bohong. Aku benar-benar merasakannya. Kamu saja yang punya hati setebal baja tidak bisa merasakannya! "

" Hahahaha, penakuut ! "

" Hei, sudah cukup kalian berdua. Phantom juga bilang kalau dia merasakan hawa tersebut. Iya kan Phantom ? " kata Harpuia.

" Affirmative. "

" Hah...mungkin saja arwah Zero ada di dekat sini, mungkin dia mau mengganggumu Leviathan, hauhauhauhau ! " kata Fefnir.

Tiba-tiba saja, suara muncul entah darimana mengagetkan keempat tim tersebut.

" Kurasa...kalian merindukanku...sampai-sampai...mengunjungiku...ke Hell's Gate ini...HAHAHAHAHA ! " Sosok itu kemudian muncul dari sebuah pintu rahasia yang letaknya persis di depan Harpuia berdiri.

Sosok itu membuat kaget setengah mati para Guardian dan timnya. Aura yang kuat dan menakutkan tersebut ternyata berasal dari reploid yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah, sang Crimson Knight Zero, yang diduga telah hilang atau telah tiada. Zero kali ini sangat berbeda. Dia lebih tinggi dan mempunyai rambut putih yang panjang ( Zero : bukan uban ! . ). Pedangnya pun sudah berubah menjadi lebih ramping namun cahayanya lebih terang. Di sebelah kiri dadanya tertulis, " Zero Myth Version MK II ". Armornya pun terlihat lebih canggih.

" Ka..ka..kamu...masih HIDUP, Zero ? " Harpuia sangat terkejut.

" Hati-hati, Harpuia. Dia bukan Zero yang kita kenal dulu. D-dia...auranya...kegelapan...yang sangat...mengerikan..." Mata Phantom terbuka sangat lebar dan duduk meringkuk gemetaran.

Phantom yang terkenal lebih bijaksana dan pemberani pun ketakutan melihat sosok Mythos Zero yang diselimuti aura kegelapan yang pekat. Leviathan menangis dengan mata yang amat ketakutan seoerti melihat sesuatu yang horor baginya. Fefnir hanya bisa terkejut diam seribu bahasa.

" Aku bertugas melindungi Hell's Gate ini. Apa kalian masih ingin memburuku ? Tidak cukupkah kalian membuat kerusuhan di dunia ini ? Kukira dengan hilangnya diriku, kalian akan belajar bagaimana cara mendamaikan dunia. Ternyata, jiwa kalian belum sepenuhnya bersih ya, hahahaha...GUAHAHAHAHA ! " Mythos Zero tertawa dengan gaya yang sadis.

" Ti-tidak...Zero...kami kesini...untuk mencarimu...sebagai teman. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memburu atau menantangmu, Zero. Kumohon, Zero...aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semua yang telah kami lakukan padamu dulu. Aku...ingin kita bisa berteman dan bersama-sama melindungi dunia ini dari kejahatan. " Harpuia menoleh ke temannya yang lain, tidak kuat melihat mereka ketakutan dalam aura kegelapan yang horor.

" HMhmHAHAHA, hei, Harpuia...Sejak kapan...kau menjadi baik seperti ini, hah ? Asal kau tahu saja, aku, tak akan pernah percaya pada Neo Arcadia, dan tak akan pernah mau berteman dengan kalian! JUST DIE HERE AND GO TO HELL, ARCADIANS ! " Zero berteriak dengan penuh amarah dan dendam, nafsu ingin membunuh Four Guardians semakin mengalir di darah Zero.

Harpuia menyadarinya dan langsung mempertahankan dirinya dengan Twin Sabernya. Pedang Zero tertahan, namun Harpuia tidak kuat menahannya.

" Aku tidak menyangka kalau Zero bisa sekuat ini, urrgghhh... "

" GHAHAHAHAHAH, kenapa Harpuia ? Kau melemah... apa karena kau telah menjadi pemimpin negara telah membuatmu lemah ? WAHAHAHAHA, Aku muak denganmu Harpuia... DIIIEEEE ! "

Karena kekuatan Zero yang tak terduga, Harpuia terkena sabetan pedang Zero yang diselimuti kegelapan.

" ARRRGGGHHH! " Harpuia terpental ke tanah.

" Aku...tidak peduli pada diriku...bagaimana dengan yang lain...yang penting mereka selamat...ukhhh... "

Harpuia menoleh kembali ke temannya. Fefnir menodongkan senjatanya ke arah kepalanya, Phantom menyayat dirinya dengan kunai sambil tertawa dengan gaya psikopat, dan Leviathan terus menangis sambil mengayunkan Halberdnya kesana-kemari. Mereka seperti diteror oleh sesuatu.

" Ap..apa yang...terjadi pada...kalian...ya ampun... " Harpuia meringkuk menuju temannya.

Zero berjalan menuju Harpuia dengan senyuman yang menakutkan dan jahat.

" Khukhukhu, mereka telah kuteror secara psikologis. Tak lama kemudian mereka akan membunuh dirinya sendiri karena tekanan jiwa yang terus menekan mereka. Tapi...untukmu Harpuia...aku akan memberikan sensasi kematian yang spesial untukmu...langsung dari semua manusia dan reploid yang telah kamu bunuh dulu... WAHAHAHAHA ! "

Harpuia tak berdaya untuk menangkis serangan Zero. Setelah terpojok oleh Zero, Zero menodongkan busternya ke arah kepala Harpuia.

( Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Zero, meminta maaf, dan ingin berteman dengannya, tapi kurasa dendam dan amarah Zero terhadap kami sudah melampaui batasnya. Aku kira aku dengan senang hati akan menerima hukuman mati dari Zero. Maafkan aku semuanya, aku tak bisa melindungi kalian semua... )

Harpuia langsung menutup matanya, bersiap menghadapi shut down.

Tetapi setelah beberapa saat, Harpuia merasakan dadanya tidak terasa sakit lagi. Iapun lantas membuka matanya dan tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya.

Zero menengadahkan tangannya ke arah dada Harpuia sambil mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang menghangatkan. Luka di dada Harpuia pun berangsur hilang.

" Ze-Zero...Ap.. " Baru saja Harpuia ingin bertanya, mulutnya ditutup oleh Zero dengan tangannya.

" Ssstttt...jangan bicara...aku sedang menyembuhkanmu. " Zero berkata sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, Zero selesai dan menjentikkan jarinya. Ketiga Guardian yang lain dan anggota timnya langsung sadarkan diri. Semuanya terkejut dan kebingungan. Zero langsung menuju ke tempat Phantom.

" Hei, Phantom, lama tak berjumpa...maaf ya membuatmu seperti ini. " Zero tersenyum padanya dan langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke bagian-bagian Phantom yang terluka.

Setelah selesai, Zero langsung menjelaskan tentang hal ini.

" Ternyata kalian memang bertujuan baik. Aku meminta maaf pada kalian. Anggaplah ini sebagai ujian...he hehe yang penting tidak ada lagi yang terluka karenaku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. " Zero tersenyum sedih.

" Tidak. Kamilah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu Zero. Beribu-ribu atau mungkin berbagai kesalahan yang telah kami perbuat pada dirimu, hanya kami yang pantas untuk meminta maaf padamu Zero. Aku tahu kamu menganggap kami sebagai musuhmu. Tapi, sekarang kami telah berubah dan ingin menempuh ke jalan yang lebih benar dan baik. Maukah kamu berteman dengan kami dan ikut menjaga perdamaian ini bersama-sama ? " Harpuia berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya pada Zero.

" He-hey, Harpuia, tidak perlu menundukkan kepala seperti itu. Aku ingin kalian tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah menganggap kalian sebagai musuhku, hanya saja aku merasa sedikit kesal ata apa yang kalian lakukan pada manusia dan juga reploid lainnya. Dan juga, hanya kalianlah yang pantas menjadi lawanku dalam bertarung. Dan...aku akan ikut kalian. Untuk menjaga perdamaian abadi ini. " Zero tersenyum bahagia. Dia berpikir pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya.

" Aku senang kamu akan ikut bersama kami, Zero. Dunia pasti akan sangat senang setelah melihatmu kembali. " kata Phantom sambil tersenyum.

" Haha terima kasih, Phantom. Hei, aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum. Kamu terlihat lebih baik seperti itu, hahaha "

" U-uh, a-aku hanya ingin berubah... "

" Yay, Zero-chan akan terus bersamaku... " Tiba-tiba saja Leviathan memeluk tangan Zero.

" Huahh, ka-kamu ini seperti tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi padamu, Levi. "

" Hey, Fefnir ada dimana ? Aku heran... " tanya Zero.

" Oh , Fefnir ? Dia tertidur di atas onggokan batu-batu disana itu. " kata Harpuia.

Zero : O_o

Semuanya tertawa melihat Fefnir tertidur seperti anak kecil. Mereka semua kembali pulang dengan membawa seseorang yang telah " hilang " yang akan mengejutkan dunia.

**Final Part : Because We Are Friends**

Kedatangan kembali Zero sangat mengejutkan dunia. Ada yang amat bahagia, ada juga yang menangis terharu. Mereka menyambut kembali kedatangan sang pahlawan legendaris itu denga pesta perayaan di balai kota Republik Arcadia. Zero merasa sangat senang dan bahagia. Pada waktu Zero ingin mengambil minuman, dia menemukan secarik surat yang berisi :

" Datanglah ke sebuah vila yang terletak tak jauh dari markas NGF pukul 20.00 malam.

Four Guardians "

" Hm ? Kenapa mereka tidak langsung mengatakannya padaku ? Oh well, aku haus... "

Setelah lelah mengikuti pesta tersebut, Zero langsung menuju ke lokasi yang dituju oleh Four Guardians. Saat di perjalanan, ada dua orang anak kecil yang menangis di depan sebuah toko yang tutup. Zero merasa iba dan menghampiri mereka.

" Hey, kalian tidak apa-apa ? Kenapa kalian menangis ? " tanya Zero.

" Hiks, kami belum makan dua hari ini...hiks lapar, kami lapar, huaaa " kata salah seorang anak tersebut.

Zero masih menyimpan makanan yang akan dibawanya pulang. Zero langsung memberikannya pada kedua anak tersebut.

" Ini, aku punya sedikit makanan untuk kalian. Semoga ini bisa mengatasi rasa lapar kalian untuk sementara ini, ya ? " kata Zero sambil tersenyum.

" Wah, terima kasih, kaaakkk! "

Zero hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka makan dengan lahap. Setelah mereka selesai makan, salah seorang anak bertanya pada Zero.

" Kak, namamu siapa ? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat kakak di suatu tempat. "

" Hm..namaku ? Namaku adalah angka sebelum angka satu. Nah, aku harus cepat-cepat pergi. Jaga diri kalian ya. " kata Zero.

Zero langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedua anak tersebut.

Sekilas, Zero mendengar kata " Kak Zero masih hidup, horeee! ", Zero hanya bisa tersenyum.

Setibanya di lokasi yang dijanjikan, Zero langsung heran.

" Hm ? Sepertinya mereka belum di tempat. Ah, pintunya tidak dikunci, lebih baik aku masuk duluan. "

Sesaat setelah membuka pintu vila tersebut, Zero dikejutkan dengan suara " Happy Birthday, Zero ! ".

" A-apa i-ini ? " Zero terkaget-kaget.

" Selamat ulang tahun, Zero. Kami sengaja memberikan kejutan untukmu, supaya lebih menyenangkan. " kata Harpuia.

" Ya, setelah pesta yang membosankan ini, aku akan menendang bokongmu, gyahahaha...awwww! " Fefnir dijitak Leviathan setelah mengucapkan hal itu.

" Dengan rasa hormat, aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, Zero. Semoga kau selalu dilindungi dan diberkahi. " ucap Phantom dengan hormat.

Zero langsung tertawa dan tiba-tiba menangis.

" Wah, Zero-chan menangis. Ini semua salahmu Fefnir! " Levi langsung marah pada Fefnir.

" Ze-Zero, apa ada yang membuatmu sedih ? Aku benar-benar meminta maaf. " kata Harpuia mendekati Zero.

" Ahaha *sob*, tidak ada yang pernah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku sebelumnya, bahkan aku sendiri tidak ingat dengan ulang tahunku. Kalian memang baik sekali. Terima kasih. *sob* " Zero langsung memeluk Harpuia sebagai tanda persahabatan. =x=

" Hahaha, because we are friend, Zero. Itulah kegunaan teman. Aku senang jika kamu senang. Oh ya, ayo buka hadiahmu, Zero. " kata Harpuia.

" Hah ? Kalian memberiku hadiah ? Ta-tapi... "

" Hehehe, Zero-chan...Vila ini kupersembahkan untukmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. ^3^ " Leviathan langsung memeluk Zero.

" Wow, terima kasih banyak, Levi. Kamu terlalu berlebihan, hahaha "

Setelah itu, Harpuia memberikan sebuah pembuat kopi otomatis.

" Aku dengar kamu sangat senang minum kopi pada malam hari, jadiii...aku akan memberimu ini. " kata Harpuia.

" T-terima kasih, Harpuia. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. "

" Hahaha, jangan khawatir. Di hari ulangtahunmu kamu pantas mendapat hadiah, Zero. "

Tak lama kemudian, Fefnir menghampiri Zero.

" Ini. "

" Apa ini ? "

" Pemangkas rambut otomatis. Jika saja rambutmu yang panjang itu sudah menyentuh lantai, kau bisa memakainya. Huahahahah! "

"...te-terima kasih =_=" "

" Ah, Zero, maaf aku tidak membawa hadiah, tapi aku kira jika kita berfoto bersama, akan menjadi hadiah yang sangat berarti bagi kita. " kata Phantom.

" Hey, itu ide yang bagus, Phantom. Ayo kita segera berfoto. " kata Zero yang langsung semangat.

Foto itu akan menjadi kenangan yang amat berarti bagi Zero dan yang lainnya. Sebuah simbol perdamaian dan persahabatan yang abadi. Setelah pesta itu selesai dan para Guardians pulang, Zero langsung melihat kembali ke foto tersebut sambil berpikir,

" Persahabatan dan perdamaian...aku harap dunia selalu terisi dengan hal itu. Tidak ada perang, tidak ada korban, tidak ada permusuhan. Tetapi, selama manusia memiliki hati, baik dan jahat akan terus berada di sisi mereka, bergantung pada bagaimana cara manusia mengontrol perasaannya... "

Zero langsung tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah tersenyum yang bahagia.

**~~~~ Owari ~~~~**

**That's it. Like I said, this story sucks and really a badass. I really appreciate any reviews. Thank you. See ya later.  
**


End file.
